


Fic; Delusions

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has a mental breakdown or an episode of a mental illness that he's never told House about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic; Delusions

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
|   
|   
  
  
Title; Delusions   
Summary; Wilson looks back over the courtcase. Written for HW_fest  Prompt 27. Wilson has a mental breakdown or an episode of a mental illness that he's never told House about.   
Spoilers; Until Merry little Christmas   
Words; 958   
AN; Please read and leave comments. Constructive criticism welcome. 

  


 _  
**Fic; Delusions**   
_

# 

_  
Delusions of grandeur_

 

Wonder-boy Wilson has many overt powers that are clear to all of mankind. He also has two secret powers that few know of. One is his silver tongue and the other is a forger's hand. He writes with his left hand and no one ever suspects that he writes even better with his right. When he was little and they kept moving his pen into his right hand he became adept at copying the strokes of others pens. And later he forged his older brothers sick-notes. He only wrote his own style with his left and others with his right.

 

  
Both of these powers will be needed to defeat the enemy.  His first attack will be to use his silver-tongue to charm the jury; they have to be open to hearing his side of the story. Especially if he is going to be able to lie convincingly.

 

  
Next attack; destruction of the enemy's evidence. He's already manipulating them. Kindly doctor Wilson had only signed the statement saying House had forged the prescriptions so that Tritter would stop harming his patients. And so that Tritter would stop harming him (Cameron had made a good point, pretending to be a complete saint would be the wrong thing to do). By the time he casually mentioned that he signs with his right hand when his left is tired, he's sure every jury member is hanging on his every word. They may not believe him yet, but there's still time for that.

 

  
The lawyer is still spluttering objections. Wilson decides to make a move now, just in case the judge chooses to shut him down. With just the right amount of hesitation, he asks if the lawyer would like to see him sign with his right hand. He knows the handwriting analyst is right there and will look anyway; asking her would seem a bit too obvious.  Wilson smiles that charismatic smile while the analyst examines the writing samples. Dr. Wilson wasn't even writing with his usual hand; do they really think he could have faked it? She looks at the match between the claimed forgery and Wilson's right-hand signature. She looks at Tritter with an annoyed and puzzled look. She looks at the signatures. The match is too perfect to be a lie. 

 

 _  
**Auditory hallucinations** _

 

  
A blanket of whispers and murmurs cover the courtroom as the writing samples are shown. Of course the judge has to let him continue now. What he has to say is clearly relevant. He's talking about Tritter now, because a police officer randomly trying to send a world famous doctor to jail doesn't quite make sense. But it's ok, Wilson is very convincing, his tongue is silver after all.

 

  
When he looks at his colleagues he realises just how convincing he has been. Looking at their faces, he can almost hear their thoughts. Cameron looks wholeheartedly convinced of House's innocence. Chase is contemplating, but looks well on the way to believing also. Foreman looks doubtful, but also looks angrily at Tritter. If even the people who know how House behaves are buying the lie, the jury shouldn't be too much of a problem. Looking at Cuddy disheartens him a little, but Cuddy is very smart and has known House since med school. So of course she knows House forged the prescriptions. House is just staring at him blankly, but he's the only one who would ever be able to see the hint of gratitude in his eyes.  

 

  
James smiled as they read out the verdict: not guilty. But victory was bittersweet, for as all good heroes do, Wonder-boy Wilson had sacrificed himself for this one. He knew Tritter would make sure he went to jail for perverting the course of justice.  

 

#    
_  
Olfactory hallucinations  
_   


  
 

As he walked down the corridors towards his cell a potent smell of despair hung in the air. The bright orange seemed to jump out and throttle him. He had helped House as always, but now had left himself with nothing. No career, no wife and no freedom. There was nothing left to conform for. He went cold turkey off of his meds.  

 

#    
_  
Paranoid delusions  
_   


 

  
It was a conspiracy; they had to be stopped. He planned well. He managed to gain an impressive amount of cohorts considering the fact that most of the inmates wanted to beat the crap out of him (and many had). He held the keys firmly. It was going well. He would show them all. Closer and closer. He would make sure they were stopped. Alarms squealed and screeched angrily. There was a bang. Everything went black.

 

#    
_  
Dr Wilson is suffering from schizophrenia  
_   


__

__

_  
The idiot doctor was wrong; Wilson was too old to start presenting with symptoms of schizophrenia. It had to be something else. House took the case. Maybe after this they would be even again (as if they ever could be). He still couldn't believe Wilson had kept him from going to jail, and landed there himself._

 __

 __

 _He found some of Wilson's old medical records. Not with the main files (the ones he had looked through years ago). These had been better hidden. He did a double take at the words as he turned the page. How had he never known?_

 __

Patient; Mr Wilson, James E.                     Diagnosis; Schizophrenia

 

 __

 _House confronted Wilson, he didn't respond. The wardens forced Wilson to take his medication. House sent letters that got no reply. He went for visits and Wilson wouldn't see him. Time went by, on the day he was released Wilson stopped taking his meds again.  He's no longer scared that he will turn out like his older brother did. He thinks he has nothing left to live for. House will show him that he still does._

 _  
  
_  
   


End file.
